Black Ink
by pomme-violette
Summary: TRADUCTION d'un OS de TheGoldenSeraphin. Ginny n'avait pas utilisé d'encre noire depuis ses onze ans.


Titre: **Black Ink**

Auteur : TheGoldenSeraphim

Traductrice : Pomme-violette

Rating : K+

Personnages : Harry

Disclaimer : Cette histoire est basée sur des situations et des personnages créés par JK Rowling. L'histoire, quand à elle, appartient à l'auteur : TheGoldenSeraphim

Résumé de l'histoire: Ginny Weasley n'avait pas utilisé d'encre noire depuis ses onze ans. Peut-être était-il temps d'affronter la réalité.

* * *

Elle n'avait pas utilisée d'encre noire depuis ses 11 ans.

Les professeurs étaient compréhensifs –ou ils essayaient de l'être – en consentant à corriger ses devoirs écrits dans une étendue d'encre verte, dans des boucles violettes, en l'autorisant même à rendre ses contrôles dans une encre jaune. Dumbledore était allé plus loin encore en forçant Rogue à accepter son travail, qu'importe la condition dans lequel il était. L'homme l'avait terriblement raillée, mais s'y était conformé.

Elle sait que Rogue a raison. Elle sait que c'est ridicule. Mais à chaque fois qu'elle voyait une encre noire, elle pensait à Tom. Et Tom était la dernière personne à laquelle elle voulait un jour repenser.

Les autres ne comprenaient pas. Elle ne pouvait pas le leur reprocher –comment aurait-il pu ? Elle n avait jamais parlé de ses cauchemars qui hantaient son sommeil, de ses souvenirs qui défilaient derrière ses yeux à chaque moment éveillé. Ils n'avaient jamais aussi remarqué que les souvenirs s'effaçaient parce qu'ils ne les ont pas vu en premier lieu.

Ils n'ont jamais vu son endurcissement, son renforcement – jamais remarqué que son innocence s'évanouissait, laissant derrière une jeune femme désabusée. Ils ne se sont jamais rappelé - n'ont jamais vu quand ils la regardaient - de la fille qui était sortie de la Chambre. Ils ont simplement vu la fille qui y était entrée.

Et les souvenirs la poursuivaient, la connaissance qu'elle possédait la hantait – mais elle n'avait jamais parlé. Et comment quelqu'un aurait-il pu savoir si elle n'avait jamais parlé ? Dumbledore ne savait pas. Il ne réalisait la quantité d'informations qu'elle possédait, à quel point Tom s'était confié à elle. Il n'avait pas reconnu la source d'information qu'elle était. Et elle ne lui a jamais dit.

* * *

Mais la crainte était pour les gens qui ont choisi d'être des victimes. Et Ginny savait qu'être une victime était exactement ce qu'elle ne voulait pas devenir. Les victimes ne se défendent pas. Et avec sa famille sur le front, avec ses amis tellement en danger, elle devait apprendre à se défendre.

Ginny Weasley était une Gryffondor. Et les Gryffondor se ruent là où le sage n'ose mettre le pied. _Que ce soit judicieux ou non_.

Mais ce n'était pas possible de se ruer quelque part si elle restait effrayée par de l'encre noire.

* * *

Elle a commencé ça cet été. Chaque jour, elle s'asseyait et écrivait dans un journal - pour la première fois depuis sa première année – avec une plume trempée dans de l'encre noire. Elle écrivait pendant 30 minutes sans interruption, se forçant même lorsque sa main commençait à trembler.

Ses informations n'étaient pas grand-chose – pas la localisation de la forteresse, ni le nom des Mangemorts – mais peut-être, juste peut-être, cela avait tout de même plus de valeur que tout ça.

Elle savait la manière dont Tom Jedusor raisonnait.

Quand il était dans sa tête, quand il s'était emparé d'elle, il n'avait pas été assez prudent. Il lui avait permis d'entrevoir l'intérieur de son esprit lorsqu' il la forçait à faire du mal à ses camarades.

Elle savait comment Tom Jedusor pensait.

* * *

Ca lui a pris deux mois. Deux mois, à s'asseoir et écrire pendant une demi-heure chaque jour. Deux mois à fixer de vieilles coupures de presse de la première guerre. Cela lui a pris deux mois pour se demander ce que faisait Harry, où était Sirius, si Lily et James le surveillaient – si Gideon et Fabian seraient fiers d'elle.

Elle savait qu'ils ne seraient pas fiers de cette petite fille assise sous un arbre du verger, effrayée par sa propre connaissance.

Elle pouvait s'asseoir ici, en attendant et en se questionnant pendant des jours. Elle pouvait passer son temps à espérer que quelqu'un d'autre l'aiderait à croire en elle. Mais elle savait que personne d'autre ne le ferait.

Elle savait que personne d'autre ne le pourrait.

Ca lui a pris trois heures – trois heures après qu'elle eut décidé quoi faire – pour en fait se lever et le faire. Le parcours entier jusqu'à sa chambre fût passé à essayer de trouver un autre moyen.

Mais il n'y en avait aucun, et elle le savait.

* * *

Assise en face de son bureau, Ginny Weasley déchira un bout de parchemin et prit une plume et une bouteille d'encre remplie d'encre noire. Doucement, la main tremblante, elle commença à écrire.

_Cher Directeur, _

_Je vous ai caché la vérité pendant quatre pense qu'il est temps confesser ce que je sais. _

_Je possède des informations qui peuvent vous être utiles pour prévoir les mouvements de Tom. _

_S'il vous plaît, faîtes moi savoir la date et le lieu qui vous conviennent pour se rencontrer._

_Sincèrement,_

_Ginny Weasley_

* * *

Se penchant en arrière sur sa chaise, elle jeta un œil sur la lettre. Avec une main tremblante, elle a tracé les lettres sur la page. Sa main en est ressortie couverte d'encre noire. Secouant sa tête, elle mit ses souvenirs de côté. Et en attrapant son devoir de Potions, elle plongea encore une fois la plume dans le pot à encre et elle commença à écrire.

Severus Rogue lui avait dit qu'elle n'était pas une véritable Gryffondor.

Il avait tord.

Se remettant sur ses pieds, elle s'en alla chercher Errol. L'encre noire de la lettre s'étalait à certains endroits.

Alors que le hibou s'envolait, Ginny baissa les yeux sur ses mains.

Elle sourit, en faisant partir l'encre noire sans inquiétude.

Et elle n'avait pas peur.


End file.
